


The Rebel of Black

by Whysosirius93



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Marauders - Fandom, Marauders Era - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whysosirius93/pseuds/Whysosirius93
Summary: Regulus Black always thought of himself as a coward and a wimp who couldn't stand up for himself against the abused pointed at him from many directions, but when an unexpected event causes him a sudden change of heart, will he still be the same coward? Or will he find his inner courage to fight?





	The Rebel of Black

**CHAPTER ONE**

The halls were unusually calm, there were no groans erupting from the students complaining about the long homework they couldn’t finish in time or the cold weather, nor there were hushed whispers about the recent gossip about students and teachers alike, but most importantly the halls lacked the usual laughter from the special four students who nicknamed themselves as the marauders as they watched their newest prank unfold on an unsuspecting students (most likely a group of Slytherins), accompanied with multiple screams and profanities from the people pranked by the mischievous havoc-wreckers. Now this unusual calmness could be explained by the Christmas trees spread around the school, teachers wearing those muggle red Santa hats and walking around the school or sitting in their quarters enjoying a hot steamy cup of coffee instead of teaching and struggling with a class full of rebellious teens –it’s already hard enough to teach teenagers without magical abilities- the caretaker of Hogwarts, a squib called Argus Flitch, struggled with shoveling the piles of snow off the neatly lined cobblestone path, it’s the Christmas holidays! A sigh echoed in the halls, it traced back to a certain black haired, grey eyed student, his skin was pale white and his veins were clearly visible from underneath it, moreover he had an aristocratic aura around him that was evidence that he with no doubt was a member of The Noble and Ancient House of Black, his figure rested against the cold stone wall of the ancient castle, his silky black and green robes sprawled around his skinny body, he clearly wasn’t healthy, his eyes had dark circles around them, his face was hollow and even paler than before if that was even possible, his once shiny and elegant dark hair now dull and matte, this was no state for a 16 years old student.  
His loud sigh broke the peaceful silence the halls were enjoying for a change, his tired grey eyes showed no emotion as he got up, robes in hand, and started aimlessly making his way around the abnormal castle, people in portraits exchanged hushed whispers around him as he passed them “It’s the younger black-““I heard he became a death eater-“ “But he’s too young!” exclaimed a young lady in one of the paintings, her loud statement snapped Regulus out of the countless negative thoughts passing his mind.   
“Regulus right?” asked the same lady from the portrait, her long red hair elegantly falling on her shoulders, with the exception of two strands in the front that were braided all the way to the back of her head, her clear blue eyes were warm, with a hint of concern in them, her dark goldenrod dress fit her a little tightly, she was a little plump after all, but her most notable feature was her smile, it was calming to look at, unlike any Regulus had ever seen, not that he’s seen much kind smiles anyways, it’s always either evil grins or sadistic smiles as someone was tortured, most of the time it was him being tortured.  
“Yeah, who are you?” replied the Slytherin, the tiredness in his voice could give the one that showed on his eyes a run for its money, if he weren’t in front of her, the lady would’ve defiantly mistook him for an old war veteran whose energy was completely drained from him.  
“Oh my, kids these days don’t pay much attention in History of Magic do they? Not that I blame them with a teacher like Binns, he wasn’t fun to begin with, I guess it must be worse now- “her words were cut off as Regulus spoke “Helga Hufflepuff, born in the 10th century in the broad valleys of Wales, one of the four founders of Hogwarts, you lent your name to one of the four houses of Hogwarts, the said house values loyalty, fair play, and affinity for hard work.” Said the teen in a serious tone.  
Hufflepuff looked amazed and a look of clear awe took over her face, however the look was immediately replaced with one of pity and sadness, ”Why are you here? I don’t remember seeing any other student beside you, it’s Christmas you know” she chuckled awkwardly. “I have my reasons” snapped Regulus, Helga went silent for a moment, “Are the rumors true? Did you really become a death eater?” she asked in a heartbreaking tone. Now Regulus wasn’t an emotional person, but for some reason he thought about telling her everything, all about his parents, the death eaters, being forced into becoming a death eater, Sirius’ reaction when he found out, he felt that talking to this portrait might help, he wondered if he was going insane, but it really doesn’t matter at this point.  
“If you really want to know, meet me at the astronomy tower, there’s an empty painting there.” the desperation hidden in his voice shocked Helga, there he is, the heir of the Noble House of Black, broken and close to hitting rock bottom, yet he still tries to seem fine and composed, she was glad that she might be of help to the poor boy. “I’ll meet you there.” she replied with a smile, a soothing smile that sent a little ray of light inside the dark mind of Regulus, but he shook the idea of it away, “It’s just a portrait, portraits can’t affect people this way” he thought.  
Oh how wrong he was.  
At first he was walking, then he started increasing his pace until he was dashing up the stairs of the tower, when he finally looked there the painting was empty, “What if she regrets it? What if she doesn’t want to talk to me? I was stupid enough to believe that talking to a portrait is a good idea.” He cursed himself for being this stupid, however his train of thought was caught with the sound of a “boo!” from the portrait, he turned around to find her smiling widely at him, he smiled back, his facial muscles hurt from the smile, he realized that he hadn’t smiled in so long that his face forgot what it felt like.  
The hours ticked by as the teen vented to the middle aged lady, he felt that she was like a parental figure to him, he told her about the constant emotional and physical abuse from his parents, how he lacked the courage to run away like Sirius, not that he had a friend like James to help him anyways, he told her how that he was supposed to get the dark mark this holiday, but he faked being sick to avoid going home, but he was just delaying the unavoidable, he told her how he can’t look at Sirius’ face anymore, he let him down, he let the only person he wanted to make proud down, and for the first time, Regulus Black cried in front of someone, he knew that she wasn’t a real person and that she’s just a portrait, but he couldn’t help but be grateful for her.   
“It’s going to be okay my dear, you are brave, maybe even braver than your brother, but you don’t know that yet, you’ve been through hell and you’re still here, now that’s courageous, it takes a lot of courage to face your parents’ abuse on a daily basis.” Said the lady, her eyes now glossing with tears, “You don’t have to follow their orders, you’re not their puppet, I think you should tell someone you trust about this, maybe professor Dumbledore? He’s open about his fight against He-who-must-not-be-named and I’m positive he’ll be of help to you. And you can then reunite with your brother, I’m sure he’ll be overjoyed and proud of your decision.”. Regulus didn’t know how to respond, he went silent for a minute. “Thank you.” He said with sincerity in his voice. “You’re always welcome dear, now the Christmas feast is starting, you don’t want to miss that do you?” she chuckled. Regulus grinned and said “Yeah, I’m hungry!” and headed for the stairs, “Thanks again, ma’am.” He said with his back turned to the portrait so she won’t see the tears threating to spill in eyes, crying in front of her once was embarrassing enough, “You’re welcome dear, and call me Helga.” She smiled.  
“Thanks, Helga.” He said while running down the stairs.  
The black haired teen made it to the great hall just in time, professor Dumbledore stood up and the teachers went silent, there were no students other than Regulus so there wasn’t much noise to begin with. “Ladies and gentlemen,” said the headmaster with the familiar twinkle in his eyes as they roamed around the empty hall and landed directly on Regulus’ eyes, as if he knew the change of heart that happened a few minutes ago, “Let the feast begin!” he exclaimed as the Slytherin table filled up with food as well as the teachers’ table, the teachers started eating the different food made by the house elves, occasionally asking Regulus a question or two, but they were all cautious with their questions, almost as if he was to take his wand out any moment and duel them all, with the exception of professor Dumbledore and the head of Gryffindor’s house, professor McGonagall, Sirius had already mentioned her kindness towards students many times, but he never thought he’d experience it in person, she had an aura of a tender mother, just like that portrait of Helga Hufflepuff.  
After dessert was served and the feast ended, the teachers started sleepily excusing themselves and one by one leaving the hall until it was only professor Dumbledore, professor McGonagall and of course, Regulus.  
He knew what he had to do, and he had the courage to do it, it’s time to break all the chains keeping him down, it’s time to be free.


End file.
